


I Should Have Known I was Doomed From The Start

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Jealous Ruby, Oneshot, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 04, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Lucifer likes to visit Ruby in her dreams to make sure everything is going according to plan.Lucifer Bingo fill G1: Lucifer/Ruby
Relationships: Lucifer/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo





	I Should Have Known I was Doomed From The Start

Ruby inhaled slowly, tried to contain a grin as she waited not so patiently for a familiar voice to raise up from the depths of the darkness her surrounding her. The truth of the matter was that this dream was proving to be terribly dull…usually she had a much more comfortable setting, something filled with grandeur or a quiet comforting space.

Then again, she supposed she shouldn’t complain too much…after all demons weren’t even supposed to dream let alone in the all the shining glory she had grown used to. It was cold here, and fair reminder of home she supposed, but it wasn’t cold enough, not for her, not for him. The problem was that she didn’t know how long she had tonight, she was supposed to be on the move, getting information, making sure all her plans lined up.

She just couldn’t help herself these days.

A week had passed since the dream, since she had felt his touch and known she was made for greatness. Her time would come and it would come soon, she would have all the power she craved in the world because she was the only demon that could do this…that could bring forth Hell’s reign and nobody would dare question her again, nobody would dare question Lucifer’s first general.

Cool and delighted, a laugh rose up around her, echoing in the air around her and Ruby’s whipped her head around trying to locate him, to find his familiar eyes and take in the sight, in all their glory.

“Ruby is that really what you see yourself as?” his voice asked, sounding genuinely curious. “As my general? As nothing more than my tool to do with as I will?”

Smiling widely Ruby turned on her heel, a familiar sensation prickling the skin along her spine. She found what she was looking for, the rough shape of a man, barely recognizable shadowed as it was, except the eyes…those eyes were knowable no matter what body they resided in.

Bright and burning like glorious hellfire. Those eyes were like looking into the sun, like the depths of damnation, like the hands of a priest, the only being capable of giving something like her and all the other tortured and twisted souls a thing like salvation.

“You think so highly of me.”

“Should I not?” Ruby teased.

“History suggests it wouldn’t be a very good idea, but I won’t stop you.”

Stepping forward and hearing her footsteps echo dizzily around the room, Ruby reached out and ran her hand along the thin outline, imagined Sam’s very real body where she touched, but his eyes, Lucifer’s eyes in the place of Sam’s warm brown ones.

A noise like humming and Ruby really hoped this would turn out to be a really, really good dream. She was to be disappointed, naturally, “tell me how Sammy’s doing.”

Huffing, Ruby stepped away. Jealousy twisted her stomach. She’d never admit it but Lucifer’s focus on Sam got to her sometimes, the almost gentle note in his tone whenever they spoke of him, his anger the few times she had allowed him to get hurt. It was mind boggling most times, it wasn’t as though she’d ever let Sam die. Still, that protective edge in those brutal eyes was maddening…especially when they were for someone other then her.

“Don’t be stupid,” the sound of his voice, harsh and unyielding made her flinch. “Sam Winchester is the most important person in all of this. If you fail with him, if you allow him to falter then all of this falls apart, you don’t want that now do you?”

She didn’t. The thought of failure was unacceptable. She liked Sam, like how focused he was on what he considered to be right, tried so hard to make up for his mistakes, for the one that allowed his big brother to get a one way trip to hell…supposedly. The old say really was true, the road to hell was paved with good intentions, who knew it would be so damned easy to manipulate the one and only Sam Winchester, let alone his brother. At that thought, unease moved through her.

Dean Winchester had proved to be a little more troublesome then expected. It had been so easy when he was gone, to use his memory as a manipulation tactic, making Sam oh so pliable to her suggestions. Now though, well now he was back and inserting himself in everything so god damn often, questioning Sam on everything and trying to install a distrust she couldn’t afford. What was worse, she couldn’t just kill him because Dean was just as important as Sam in the end.

“What’s happened?” Lucifer’s voice was cold.

“Nothing, everything is fine.”

“You’re worried, I can feel it in the air. Something has gone wrong.”

“No,” Ruby said quickly, trying to infuse confidence into her voice. “Sam is right where we need him to be, I just didn’t expect his brother to be so involved.”

His voice softened, “you don’t know big brother’s very, well do you?”

Relief moved through her and his form moved closer, hovering directly in front of her. Looking up into his eyes, Ruby couldn’t help but smile, felt the ghostly sensation of his hand caressing her face, pushing back her hair. Quite suddenly she was being enveloped in his arms, her mind going fuzzy with contentment at the knowledge Lucifer had chosen her.

“Soon,” he murmured soothingly. “Soon we’ll have it all, I’ll be walking the earth with you by my side and we’ll no longer be stuck down here, all of us will walk the earth again.”

Ruby had been a demon for centuries, her life before that nothing but hazy memories. There were few things she had ever felt more strongly then the sensation of duty and loyalty and love she had for Lucifer, for the one that made it possible for her to live forever.

“That’s it,” Lucifer murmured. “You’ve got this, you’re going to doom the world and you’re going to save me.”


End file.
